Harry Potter songfics
by Thisisan-old-account-forget-it
Summary: I do not own the song or the characters, and I will do requests. I will NOT do Justin Beiber, 1 Direction or Nicki Minaj songs. Read and Review! NOW COMPLETE- Three-shot
1. Kryptonite- TonksLupin

**Hello! I have returned with my new song-fic! I loved doing this, I really did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters :)**

* * *

_Well, I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time_

_I watched the world from the dark side of the moon_

_I fell there's nothing I can do…yeah…_

Remus Lupin was worried. He walked through the streets, thinking about Tonks…and death eaters. The death eaters had been trying to recruit her. Cursing himself for being unable to do anything, he continued walking.

_I watched the world from the dark side of the moon_

_After all I've seen, it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happened now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend in the end_

Suddenly, several loud bangs went off. Remus whirled around. There were several death eaters in the distance, fighting a young woman. Nymphadora Tonks. He ran over to help. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as he helped Tonks to escape the death eaters, as long as Tonks was his friend, then he would keep battling.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

They battled hard, although they were strongly outnumbered, sixteen to two. Remus was going mad, trying to protect her. He held her hand and battled harder. One of the death eaters grabbed Tonks and disapperated, but accidently brought Remus with him, as he was still holding Tonk's hand.

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But still your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted, all the times I never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head,_

_If not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up, and put you back on solid ground_

Because the death eater was focusing on Remus, he splinched. His arms and feet were missing. Remus grabbed Tonks and ran.

"You're being so strong for me..." she muttered. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want Voldemort to have you." he answered. Tonks smiled, then whispered something in his ear.

"Don't tell anyone." she said.

"I promise I won't." Remus replied. The death eaters reappeared. Soon, they were duelling again. Bellatrix had managed to hit Tonks with an imperio. Tonks turned on Remus, who was still fighting.

"So...WEAK...So...GOOD! It...disgusts...me..." she gasped. Remus stared at her. He hadn't realised that she had been cursed. Tonks finally managed to shake off the curse. She ran towards Bellatrix, screaming.

"BELLA! YOU B****!"

Now Remus was really confused, but didn't show it. He disapperated with Tonks, then started to walk away.

"Where...where are you going?" Tonks asked.

"Well, you seem to take me for granted. And you think I'm weak. So, farewell." Remus answered. Tonks ran after him, when the death eaters returned again and stunned her. Remus caught her before she hit the ground.

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Remus apparated to Grimmauld place. Sirius came in.

"Well. Hi Moony. Didn't expect to see you here at this ti-wait. Tonks? TONKS! TONKSIE, WHAT HAPPENED?" Sirius yelled. he tried to take her, but Remus wouldn't let him.

"Stunner." he said.

"Well, yes, I know she is, but this is not the time Moony!" Sirius cried. Remus mentally facepalmed.

"I MEANT SHE WAS HIT WITH A STUNNING CHARM, YOU IDIOT!" Remus shouted. Sirius sighed.

"After her again, I see."

"Wha-What?!" Remus spluttered.

"Not you, the death eaters!" Sirius said in frustration. Remus sighed.

"Yes. Yes they were."

_*Instrumental*_

_Oohh oh oh ooh oh_

"I don't get why they want her though." Remus said.

"It's because she's a metamorphmagus. They're really rare. I mean, look at her," Sirius replied. "Her hair was bright pink this morning. Now it's brown. See, she can't hold a morph while she sleeps."

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite...YEAH!_

"Well, I'm going to do whatever I can to protet her," Remus said. "Even if it drives me crazy, or kills me, I will be happy, knowing she is safe."

_If I go crazy then will you still call me superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be there, holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Sirius looked thoughtful.

"Remus..."

"Yes?"

"Are you in love?"

_Woah woah woah..._

Remus smiled.

"Yes. I think I am."

Sirius fainted.


	2. Graduation - HarryGinny & RonHermione

**This is a request for: HPPJOandHG4ever! Sorry I took so long :/ It's an awesome song though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song Graduation.**

* * *

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

Harry had been through it with Ginny. He had to get the Horcruxes, and destroy them. All night long they had discussed what their lives would be like in the future, and whether they would still be in love. They didn't realise that Ron and Hermione were doing the exact same thing, in a different room. Harry had told Ginny he wouldn't be back for seventh year. She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped.

"Something to say?" he asked lightly. Ginny shrugged.

"Better say it now, I won't be here soon." he joked. Ginny swallowed.

"I love you, Harry." she said. He kissed her passionately. After about ten minutes, he pulled away.

"No! I have to stay away from you!" he gasped, panting for breath. Ginny sighed, and walked off.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love_

_But it came too soon_

_And there was me and youAnd then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone_

_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fairAnd this is how it feels_

"Ginny- wait!" Harry called, running after her.

"What?" she snapped.

"I don't need to stay away _right_ now…" he said softly. Ginny looked at him and sighed softly.

"Don't you remember the night in June? The first time you ever told me you loved me. Then when we got back to the burrow, and you taught me how to use a phone."

"Of course I remember." Harry murmured, thinking back. "You were so fascinated by hearing my voice come out of it."

"It's not fair." Ginny said, beginning to cry. Harry hugged her.

"Life isn't fair, love."

_(Chorus)_

_As we go on_

_We remember_

_All the times we_

_Had together_

_And as our lives change_

_Come whatever_

_We will still be_

_Friends Forever_

"Remember all the good times we had, playing quid ditch? Or pranking the twins? And setting Ron and Hermione up?" Ginny asked, tears running down her face.

"I'd never forget." Harry said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Will we still be friends, the six of us?" Ginny murmured.

"Six?"

"You, me, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville."

"Oh yeah…of course we will.!"

_So if we get the big jobs_

_And we make the big money_

_When we look back now_

_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule_

_Will little brainy Dean be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Lavender find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_[Repeat chorus]_

Ron and Hermione were discussing the future too.

"What do you think we'll be like? Will we have good jobs, do you reckon?" Hermione asked Ron. He laughed.

"Typical Hermione, thinking about work when we could die." he said, laughing. "I bet we will."

"My best friend, the joker." Hermione giggled. Ron's heart sank a little.

"Do you think Lavender and Dean will get together? Y'know, the rejects?" he said as a change of subject.

"I guess…" Hermione said doubtfully.

"At least we'll be together!" Ron grinned.

La, la, la, la:Yeah, yeah, yeahLa, la, la, la:We will still be friends forever

"Yup, friends forever!" Hermione added. 'Not a _FRIENDZONE!_' Ron thought in horror.

_ we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_

_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_(repeat chorus)_

"Maybe one day, we'll be something more." Ron muttered. Hermione smiled.

"Maybe."

"Wait? _You heard_?!" Ron gasped. Hermione chuckled.

"Well, you weren't exactly quiet."

"Oh." They were quiet for a few moments.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

And then Hermione kissed him, at the exact same moment Ginny kissed Harry.

'Bring it on, Voldemort.' All four thought. 'We'll beat you.'

* * *

**What do you think? I changed two words of the lyrics...Dean is meant to be Bobby, and Lavender is meant to be Heather, but SCREW IT ALL! XD Review please! **

**Oh, and I decided to make the story multichapter again. Leave a request, if you like!**


	3. I don't love you- JamesLily

**Greedling123, this is for you! I know you asked for James' POV, but I put it like this as I'd already written it. The song is "I don't love you" by My Chemical Romance. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the song lyrics.**

* * *

_Well when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

_James' POV_

"Lily!" I yelled, running up to her. "LILY!"

"WHAT?" she yelled, stopping in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" I asked, my heart racing. "Why are you leaving?"

"I've had enough." she replied simply. "I'm going to my parents' house, away from you."

And she looked straight at me, as if daring me to ask her to stay. But I didn't.

_When after all this time that you still owe_

_You're still, a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can_

"Well, I'll be going then." she said, picking up her suitcase.

"Lily, don't. Why?"

"Because you're still someone I don't know! You flirt with every girl you see, yet you never seem to remember that I'm there too!" Lily hissed. I blinked.

"But, Lily..."

"Get out."

"Lily..."

"GET OUT!"

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

_No one's POV_

James left the room. Lily could hear him sobbing quietly. She had half a mind to go tell him that she didn't love him, to see him hurt like he hurt her. But she thought better of it.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_Is where you oughta stay_

Lily walked out the door, and cast one last look at the house. She remembered all the times she had pleaded him to stay with her, while he went out somewhere with Sirius. All the times she had cried, all the times he had accidently hurt her, but then laughed it off. Lily sighed.

"Next time you get into a fight, and get knocked out-" she sighed. "Stay unconcious on the floor."

And then she left.

_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

As she travelled to her mother's house, she remembered the time James was messing around with her, and knocked her unconcious. She lost a lot of blood, and had to go to the hopsital. Not to mention he went down to the pub with Sirius often, meaning he lost a lot of their money.

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can_

_Whoa, whooa_

She felt the tears sliding down her face, as she thought of the time when he nearly killed Severus for her. The time he called her a "mudblood". She ended up having to stun him.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

_Lily's POV _

When I eventually arrived, my mother greeted her.

"Lily! What a lovely surprise! Where's-" then she stopped, noticing my tears.

"What happened?"

"Mum...I don't want to I love him anymore...but I do."

_Well come on, come on_

"What happened?"

"I walked out. I had enough."

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday"_

_No one's POV_

When James walked back into the room, he saw that Lily had dropped a photo. Picking it up, he saw it was of him and Lily when they were dating. He then started crying his eyes out.

"LILY, I'M SORRY!" he screamed at the sky. "I'm sorry..."

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

He collasped on the ground, memories haunting him. Memories of him hurting her. Of making fun of her.

"I'm sorry..."

"James."

"I'm sorry."

"JAMES!"

"I'm sorry Lily!"

"JAMES POTTER, WAKE UP!"

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

James opened his eyes.

"Lily?" he asked, hardly daring to believe it. She didn't look impressed.

"I would like to get some sleep now, without you yelling my name." she said, now looking amused. James hugged her tightly. When he let go, Lily went quiet.

"What was that for?" she asked after a while.

"Promise me one thing Lily. Promise you'll never leave me." James said softly. Lily smiled.

"I promise."

* * *

**So what do you think? Leave a review and tell me! And don't forget, requests are welcome!**

**~Safi**


End file.
